THIS IS A SHANNON AWARD PROVIDING PARTIAL SUPPORT FOR THE RESEARCH PROJECTS THAT FALL SHORT OF THE ASSIGNED INSTITUTE'S FUNDING RANGE BUT ARE IN THE MARGIN OF EXCELLENCE. THE SHANNON AWARD IS INTENDED TO PROVIDE SUPPORT TO TEST THE FEASIBILITY OF THE APPROACH; DEVELOP FURTHER TESTS AND REFINE RESEARCH TECHNIQUES; PERFORM SECONDARY ANALYSIS OR AVAILABLE DATA SETS; OR CONDUCT DISCRETE PROJECTS THAT CAN DEMONSTRATE THE PI'S RESEARCH CAPABILITIES OR LEND ADDITIONAL WEIGHT TO AN ALREADY MERITORIOUS APPLICATION. THE ABSTRACT BELOW IS TAKEN FROM THE ORIGINAL DOCUMENT SUBMITTED BY THE PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR. DESCRIPTION: The purpose of the proposed study is to investigate the "historical voice" of newly arrived immigrants as to the history of U.S. immigration and public health policies over the past century. The study will historicize the nature of mass illnesses associated with newly- arrived immigrants from 1880 to the present to assess: 1) How does the fear of "imported" disease influence U.S. immigration policy? and 2) How do cultural beliefs of different immigrant groups and non- immigrant perceptions of those beliefs influence public health and immigration policies and the delivery of health care? Long-term objectives are to place current social issues within their proper historical context, to elaborate means of providing immigrant care sensitive to cultural differences, and to suggest means to minimize processes of stigmatization. The source materials include the foreign- language, immigrant and ethnic press in the U.S., governmental and social group documents, media descriptions, and first-hand accounts by immigrants.